True Love
by fiery shadows
Summary: Sometimes memories can get too painful to bear. Sometimes that can make people bitter. About a girl who can never escape evil. And of course, Harry Potter, Auror age 20. Trying to fight the evil that tries to take over the world, will they fall in love? C
1. First meeting

Dueling (and losing) in a dark alley at midnight wasn't _exactly_ Shadow's favourite way to spend the evening. 

Until Harry Potter showed up.

Certainly, she hadn't been expecting _him_ either. He was like, what, the bloody famoustest (was that even a word?)Auror in the world.

Typical. _Another_ white knight charging in to rescue her from the evil villains.

Predictably, she'd fainted in his arms.

Like a fucking swooning _damsel_.

What a _wonderful_ beginning to the new millenium. She was no damsel and she could look after herself, thank you very much.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of True Love. 


	2. Busted

Then, cuz the goons she'd been fighting were known dealers in the drug Oblivion, they'd taken her back for questioning too. 

"So, what were you doing in that alley with a bunch of thugs?"

Shadow didn't answer.

The man glared at her.

Shadow just stared insolently back.

The man was beginning to lose his patience. "Answer me"

Shadow didn't.

The man stood up.

Okay, he was going to try intimidation.

"Tell me, or I'll toss you in a jail cell this minute!"

"I haven't done anything wrong, so you can't legally put me away."

The man's face was getting as red as a ripe tomato. I was challenging him, he knew it, and he didn't like it.

"Is that so? WOOD! DARBY! ESCORT THIS LADY TO A CELL!"

Two hulking wizards stepped up and pulled her effortlessly from her chair.

Shadow thought it would be a good time to run.

She conjured a thin piece of wood and brandished it like a wand. It wouldn't do for the Enforcers to find out she could do wandless magic.

Waving the "wand" about, she shoved Wood and Darby aside with a spell and ran out of the interrogation chamber. Red lights flashed, sirens wailed and she found herself unable to take a step forward.

Shit, busted.

TBC...

* * *


	3. Escape

Magnetic Attraction

by Fiery Shadows (aka bookworm3429)

Chapter 3: Escape

Shadow ran down the corridor, looking desperately for another exit. There wasn't any.

Behind her, 2 enforcers closed in. A few punches here and there and they were out like a light.

Well, it wasn't long before she found herself handcuffed in the interrogation chamber this time with 10 enforcers guarding the door.

She shot them her evillest smirk along with a poisonous glare.

They glanced away from her uneasily. Cowards.

"Samantha Starling, you are under arrest for assault and battery of a police officer."

Shadow shrugged. Samantha Starling was one of her many false identities in Britain.

They had her hauled to one of the holding cells in the enforcer post.

By then. She'd already inspected the weave of warding spells in the place.

Whoever'd done the warding must have been an idiot. Instead of the standard vibrant greens, blues and reds of the spells, the wards there were a pale sickly yellow. Weak enough to break through.

She teleported back to her cottage in Devon.

There she would hide. It wasn't even as if she was a really wanted criminal. But they'd probably connected her with the drug dealers.

Maybe she'd consider teleporting back to Meliana, her island in the middle of the pacific ocean.

Maybe. Really, the enforcers had more to do than chase after her, didn't they?

She hoped at least that they hadn't informed the Aurors that she was a dangerous powerful criminal on the loose. Because then her photo would be handed to the Aurors. And they'd come after her thinking she was her sister. Not that a couple of Aurors would be hard to handle...

stepping stones to get across the swampy land in field Zombies that walk around until they hit you then they kill you.  
the coke that dad and bro and uncle drink and they die.  
try to get the medicine in that store to cure them.  
I stay until closing time and the doors snap shut and everyone turns into zombies i have the medicine i have to look for the place to get them

lockers shoes airplane

Shadow scrubbing hands in sink.

Shadow huddling up in corner of sofa remembering countless people running their hands down her body; and shivering. 


End file.
